Drug
by messlady
Summary: A sequel to "Apology". Sasori got his punishment and now he sees everything in different colors. He wants more... and more... Rated M for a reason. DeiSaso smuttiness.
1. You just needed to say it

**AN: ****This is smutty yaoi fic. Meaning two guys having sex. You've been warned.**

**This is also sequel to "Apology" so go read it first if you haven't yet. But since it's just a smut, I think you'll get it either way ;) (Btw, it's kinda funny to write a sequel to almost-one-shot :) This one is suppose to be a one-shot too. But there is a possibility that I write some more chapters. Don't know when, if ever, it happens though so for now on I marked it as complete.)**

**Wow, ****I've got a sudden burst of inspiration recently :D I guess I should read those sexy doujinshi and watch yaoi anime more often ;p And besides my dears, your revives work like some energy drink. No kidding! And… Have I 'heard' something about certain riding recently from one of you? ;) **

**I don't own Deidara ****(though it would be fun to test those skillful hands ;p) nor Sasori.**

**E****njoy! **

* * *

"Yes.. Mmm.."

My eyes are shut tight. My muscles tense under hot skin, slick from sweat. A few of my red locks are stuck to my damp forehead.

"Fuck.."

I moan arching my back. My breath is erratic. I can feel waves of pleasurable heat floating down my spine.

Just a little longer..

My toes curl.

"Dei…" I cry out releasing whitish substance from my throbbing cock. My vision become similar color as I enter the land of bliss.

That wasn't very long trip though…

_Damn it all.._

My hand hangs loosely from the edge of my bed. I rub my fingers lazily against each other.

They're sticky. I hate it.

I'm staring blankly at the ceiling, waiting for my breath to calm itself.

_It makes no sense.. Stupid fucking pride__..._

No matter how badly I'm trying, it's always just my imagination. It doesn't even feel half as good as the real thing.

_Why is that anyway? It only was__ that one fucking time. Over three weeks ago._

And yet.. I still can smell vanilla and lemons at the verge of my climax…

I lift my hand, examine it. I rub my thumb against the index finger and then move them apart. A viscous trickle connecting my digits falling slightly down in the middle forming a shape of a mocking smile. It disappears slowly as gravity pulls it down and makes the liquid flow to my palm.

I move my hand closer to my lips and lick the tip of my index finger shyly.

It's disgusting.

And yet, it tested pretty good back then. From that hot flesh.

Sigh.

I feel like some fucking addict. I got a little taste of heaven and now any substitute isn't able to satisfy me. Nothing completes me.

And heaven won't come either.

I feel miserably weak.

I sigh yet again and get up from my bed. I need to wash my shameful form and get a hold of myself. I still have some work to do.

* * *

---Flashback---

"Deidara, get this stupid little sparrow out of my sight," Sasori snapped looking at the other man with the corner of his eye. He was currently sitting at his workbench mixing various ingredients for his new poison.

"It's an eagle, hmm," the blonde pouted

"Whatever. I'm _trying_ to work here and you distracting me with this useless creations of yours."

"They aren't useless…"

"You're blowing them up as soon as they're created. They _are_ useless."

"They're fleeting, Danna"

"I told you, art's not fleeting, _Brat_."

Deidara leaned his chin on Sasori's shoulder from behind. The red-head shivered instantly almost dropping the vial he was holding.

"I know, where you're going with this.." the blonde whispered, "Sasori no Danna."

The puppeteer felt a pleasurable heat spread through his body. He turned his head to look at the other man.

"Yeah?"

Deidara smiled small and ran the tip of his tongue across Sasori's lips. The red-head gasped.

"Yeah," the blonde answered standing up. "You won't provoke me this way, hmm."

_Then what should I do?_ the puppeteer thought looking at the other artist, his lips slightly parted.

Deidara knew his partner way to well. He was the puppet master. He was Danna. Even if he enjoyed being the blonde's slave, which he knew he had, he would never admit it straight. He tried to get what he wonted the way it would look like he didn't want it at all. But Deidara knew it all and Sasori's attempts to get himself fucked by him again only made him want to tease the puppeteer more. Not like the blonde himself didn't want it, but he wouldn't be satisfied unless his Danna asked him directly for what he expected him to do. The control the blonde could feel over his master was enough to make up for waiting. He was totally at Deidara's mercy, and the sculptor knew that. The puppeteer wanted him with all his being, but was too proud to admit it.

"Why can't you tell me straight what you want, Danna, hmm?" Deidara asked after a moment as he continued to mold his clay. "You know how good it could be, don't you? All you have to do is spit it out."

"Get out, Brat," Sasori spat turning to his work.

"Whatever you want, hmm."

Deidara left the room leaving the puppeteer to his thoughts. A small smile was dancing on his lips. _How long you can last, I wonder. Sasori, my slave…_

---End of Flashback---

* * *

I'm watching the water streaming down my body.

_Why can't I just go there and tell him to fuck me senseless__? That would make things far easier._

I sigh. I thought that it was just temporary. It was good, so it's kinda normal than I wanted to do it again, isn't it? But now I feel like I can't function normally any more. That if I don't get what I want, my sanity will just go to hell..

I turn off the water and dry myself.

I can't live like this any longer.

I look at my reflection in fogged up mirror.

_Fuck stupid pride!_

I put on my Akatsuki cloak and leave my room.

It's decided.

_I'm gonna get laid tonight by this gorgeous blonde of my partner no matter what._

I'm in front of Deidara's room in a few seconds.

Knock.

He lets me in.

I'm glad that the leather cuffs he used last time are still hanging on the wall. It saves me the trouble to look for them. I come closer to the wall and cuff my wrists above my head.

Deidara is sitting on his bed, molding some clay as usual, watching me intently, with slightly surprised look in his eyes. A smile is forming on his lips. I know that smile.

I finish handcuffing my hands and turn around so I'm facing him now.

"Master.." I begin in a quiet voice looking down. "I need you."

His smile grows wide as he continues to look at me.

He finally puts aside the clay and moves towards me. His hand cups my chin and lifts my head so I look him into eyes.

"You need me, hmm? What for?"

"Fuck me," I state surprised how easy it was.

And to think that I've been struggling so much to do it for such a long time.

Deidara smiles tracing his fingers down my clothed chest gently.

"You're such a good slave…"

I shiver at these words.

The anticipation is making me hot all over.

"But still.." he whispers touching me gently, "you didn't entertain me for too long last time, did you?" he looks me into eyes.

"Yes, Master.." I inhale sharply as his hand slides lower.

"Are you gonna make it up to me this time?" he moves closer. His lips almost touching mine. His hand moves to my thigh.

"Wha-whatever you want, Master."

He smiles and with one motion rips my cloak open.

"Oh my.." he looks at my naked form. I'm getting hard. "You're not wearing anything, hmm. You little slut."

The next second his wonderful lips are on my neck. I tilt my head. My whole body is trembling. I've been waiting for this for what is seems an eternity.

"Too bad.." Deidara's lips are tracing the way along my collarbones. "I liked you stripping.. hmm.." He bites me gently a couple of times and moves down to my heart box, kissing it lightly. "At this rate.." kiss, "you'll have to," kiss, "try harder," he moves his tongue in circular motion, "to deserve my dick.." he licks the way up the front of my neck and chin, "inside you."

Damn this teasing blonde and his dirty talk. I'm getting so hard already, and he's barely even done anything.

This isn't good. At this rate I'm not going to last too long. I didn't wait for all this time to let it end too quickly.

"M-master…" I whisper, my eyes are shut.

His lips trail my chest. "What is it, my slave? Hmm."

"I.. I don't think I can last much longer.."

"I see.." he speaks never ceasing his ministrations. "What should I do then?"

The very thought makes my blood rush. Of course he knows what to do, but he wants me to say it. And I can't do anything else.

"Put.. the ring.. on.."

He smirks against my chest. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes.."

"Hmm… Since you behave so well.."

He moves to the drawer and looks inside. A devilish smirk appears on his face soon after. I can feel my body twitch. He looks at me with this cunning expression on his face and pulls out a ring.

No, two rings. I watch them intently. One of them is simple. It's the one he used last time. The other one has more complicated shape with some projections.

"You're gonna like it, hmm," he whispers in my ear slipping the first ring on my erection.

The coldness of the metal makes me shiver. Deidara bites my earlobe and slides another ring.

This time the feeling is different. The projections pressing down on my cock slightly and then I can feel the waves of vibrations running through my whole length. My knees weaken and I'm almost hanging on the chains of my cuffs.

"Oh.. Deidara.."

My eyes are clouded with lust. He looks at me. His hand sneaks under my cock. The next second I can feel the tongue from his hand-mouth swirling around my balls.

"Oh.. fuck.." my eyes flutter shut.

The hand-mouth's teeth nibble me gently. I can hear myself moan louder. That wonderful gifted hand moves further between my legs, licking all the way to my rear entrance. The skillful tongue massages the tight ring of muscles making my whole body spasm in pure pleasure.

I sense Deidara's other hand is moving to the drawer. He pulls out something else but I can't be bothered to think what it could be.

Soon I can feel the toy touching my thigh. It vibrates as well. The hard and slick thing is moving up to my hip. I look down with my hazy eyes.

_A vibrator!__?.._

I look quizzically at Deidara. He smiles.

"The show is about to begin, hmm," he says and move away his hand, unfastening the chains from the wall.

My arms fall heavily to my sides as I lean against the wall. I can barely stand on my feet.

Deidara shoves the vibrator to my hand and whispers, "entertain me, my little slut."

My eyes grow wide. He moves away and sits on the bed.

"M-master?"

He smirks. "You've got the toy, baby. Play."

I look down at the vibrator in my hand. It's quite big. I suppose I might need some preparation before I can use it, or it could be painful.

I look at Deidara once more.

"What is it, slave? Are you afraid? Prepare yourself then, hm. Give me a show."

_So there's no other way, huh?_

I lick three fingers never breaking the eye contact. If it's the show he wants, it's the show he's gonna get.

My tongue is swirling around the digits in my mouth. He's looking at me with his lips parted. I can see the bulge in his pants and I can't help but smirk.

After a moment I decide my fingers are well coated and I remove them sliding my body slowly down so finally I'm laying on the floor on my back, leaning on one elbow. My legs are spread wide so he can have a good view.

I trace my wet hand down my chest and stomach, brush against my lightly vibrating cock and slid one finger inside me.

"Ahh.." the moan escapes my mouth at the feeling of my own digit penetrates me. I move it inside, getting used to the feeling. I soon add another one, scissoring them.

My eyes are hazed. I'm still trying to look at Deidara's expression. I can see his chest is moving faster due to quickening breath. The bulge in his pants grows. I add third finger stretching my hole wider.

That's enough.

I remove my fingers and thrust in the toy instead.

My eyes roll back as I hit my prostate dead on. I click the ON button and begin to thrust. I can't look at him any more. The vibrations from around my cock and from inside me are spreading up my spine. I'm going crazy. I click the next button and the toy vibrates faster. I thrust deeper.

"Ahh.. M-master.. Deidara.." I cry out as the waves of pleasure fill my whole body. "Please…Ahh.."

I don't know when he found himself right above me. He yanks at my hand pulling the vibrator out off me and tossing is aside. His lips devour mine and soon I feel his cock inside me.

He pulls me on his lap lifting my back to the sitting position never ceasing the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. This position forces him even deeper inside me. I moan into the kiss moving my body instantly, thrusting against his dick.

"Somebody wanna ride, huh?" he speaks breaking the kiss.

"Master.. Ahh.. Yeah.."

"Since you gave me such a good show.."

He lays on his back. I place my palms on his chest and ride him faster moving my body up and down, forcing him as deep as possible. The head of his cock is hitting my sweet spot constantly. The pleasure's driving me insane.

He pulls me down, capturing my lips again in passionate kiss. His hand sneaks to my dick and the next second I can feel even more vibrations. His hips are moving with mine, slamming against each other hard with every thrust. He grips my thight helping me move.

I'm going numb. My cock is throbbing painfully begging for release, but the rest of me never want it to stop. The longest it last the better the final blow will be.

I break the kiss moving to sitting position. Deidara's legs are bended and spread wide, feet standing on the floor for balance. I lean my hands on his knees, arching my back, and tilt my head backwards.

"Dei…" I can hear myself crying out. I'm reaching my limit. There's no way to go any faster or deeper. I'm ripped to shreds already. My mind is blown out.

Deidada makes me his art.

He reaches to remove the rings form me and begin to pump my aching cock fast.

After a moment I'm done. With the one deep thrust I release hard, shooting my seed all over Deidara's upper body. If it's only possible I bend backwards even more digging my nails in his knees. My lips are parted in inaudible moan as the flood of pure bliss fills my whole body from my hair to the toes, and my vision become white.

He follows me with the next thrust. I can feel him releasing inside me, filling me to the brim. He thrust a couple more times, moaning and digging his nails in my tights.

I collapse on top of him not bothering to pull his dick out of me. I feel so complete with him inside, I could stay like this and sleep. I couldn't care less about everything around. Even if somebody went to the room and saw us like this. This thought make me smile.

_They should envy me…_

"See.." Deidara speaks after a while, "you just needed to say it. Hmm."


	2. And what if they can hear you?

**AN: ****Thank you so much Selyann, black55widow, Magdalena-CS, HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP-, Rose, Poison Ivy, deidarachibigirl for your lovely reviews :***

**Well then.. ****Since you liked it so much… :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**(Still, I don't promise anything as for writing any more chapters, but if my inspiration hits me again… well, who knows what might happen ;))**

* * *

"'Mornin' Sasori!" Hidan greets me walking into the kitchen I'm sitting in, sipping my coffee.

"'Morning Hidan," I reply.

He stops his pace and turns to face me, "holy fuck! You actually responded to me!"

"I can do whatever I want," I state simply.

"Sure," he leans his hands on the table and looks at me closely, "and this 'whatever' has always been ignoring everybody around."

"So what?" I look back at him, smirking slightly.

"'Morning," Deidara walks in and not looking at anybody heads to the fridge.

"Hey, blondie," Hidan accosts him, as he pours some orange juice into a glass, "why the fuck is the puppet acting so strangely?"

Deidara turns around leaning on the counter and looks at me for a moment. I can see the smirk fleeting across his lips and a devious look in his eyes. "Strangely, hmm? What do you mean?"

"He's weird today. Just fucking look at him. He's almost smiling."

"Hmm. Is he?" Deidara looks at me pretending to look for answer for Hidan's question. I take a sip of my coffee not breaking the eye contact. I can see clouds starting to form on the crystal blue sky. There'll be a storm…

"How come you didn't notice? He's your freakin' _danna_, isn't he?"

They keep talking. I can't be bothered. It only gives me an opportunity to look at him. And, oh gods, he's sexy. Why he's walking around shirtless anyway, I wonder. It has always been Hidan's specialty.

I look at Deidara intently. His torso is so perfect. I can see the muscles tensing and relaxing as he moves his hands. His chest is moving up and down in regular motion. Some of the blond locks fall loosely on his shoulders, caressing the soft skin. Everything about him is perfect. I never fought I'd say that, though I've seen him like this many times before. Even the sealed mouth above his left nipple is part of this excellence. This flaw actually makes him even more appealing.

I catch myself wanting to lick across the stitches…

My eyes fall.

_Stupid Hidan! Why is he still here?_

* * *

With the corner of my eye I can see him devour me with those hungry eyes. This makes me smile inwardly. Fortunately Hidan is too stupid to notice. But I occupy him with small talk nonetheless, just to prolong this time. Just to tease my danna some more. I know he wants me already, though his face doesn't betray him at all, as usual. I know he's mine from the moment I had him for the first time. He can't deny it. He's so oversexed. Who would've thought?

No one. Looking at his impassive, almost bored expression.. No, nobody would have. Nobody does, actually. It makes me feel kinda special to know this side of him. Being his partner I already know him better that most of the Akatsuki, but this is more intimate. Something that only the two of us share. And besides, when we have sex, he also can't deny the worth of my art. He wouldn't tell it at loud of course, but he knows it, as he himself is the very part of the act. A part of a fleeting moment we both create, experience, and forget craving for the next one.

Yeah, it is kinda special.

I can feel his eyes sliding up and down my necked torso. That was good idea after all. Not wearing a shirt, that is. It's so exciting how the tension builds between us. The temperature grows and air gets thicker.

Poor Hidan is so oblivious.

Actually… I'm tempted to satisfy his curiosity. Just to walk to my red-haired beauty and kiss him deeply and passionately. To show to the world that he belongs to me. And me only. I could even..

"Why are you so happy about?" Hidan asks and I figure out that my thoughts must have brought the smile on my lips.

"I just though about something… funny, hmm."

"Yeah? Like what?"

I look at Sasori. His eyes are now fixed on the cup in his hands. The temptation is growing dangerously inside me…

"Never mind.." I finally say. If I didn't stop my thoughts, and actually carried them out, well, I'd probably end up dead. And as much as I don't really care, that would be a shame. After all, I have discovered a source of so many stimuli only recently. And this is just a beginning..

After a while Hidan leaves the kitchen at last. I turn to the counter to wash my glass. I can hear the chair moving against the floor and the next moment I feel cold hands touching my sides gently. They slid down and stop on my hips. He uses me as a support as he stands on his toes to reach my ear from behind.

I've always thought it's so sweet that he's shorter.

And it still amazes me how different he is when he's horny. He doesn't seem to have any qualms any more if it's about voicing his needs.

"I want you," he whispers. His breath shroud my ear in lustful embrace, "take me… master."

He achieves his goal. My knees become a little weak. He presses his body against mine more. It's all that it takes to make me want him right now. Sometimes I wonder who's the master here. Maybe it's not really that different at all. He just manipulates me, like he does with his puppets, to get me to do exactly what he wants. Although I'm always trying to keep my cool, I can't deny that I want him just as badly.

He's become my addiction. He and his desire are my drug. Just like I am to him, I know this.

His hand sneaks into my pants reaching my hardening cock. I gasp and let him stroke me for a while before turning around. He smirks, and before I can notice, my pants and boxers are around my ankles and he's kneeling in front of me.

He, the great Scorpion of the Red Sand on his knees! This certainly isn't the view you can see everyday. Nay, you can't see it at all! Even the toughest of ninjas haven't been able to bring him to this position. And now he's doing this in front of me on his own free will. Well, maybe not. It's his desire, his need that's brings him there.

He looks into my eyes boldly and runs his tongue around the tip of my dick. I watch it being sucked into that hot cavern of his mouth. A shiver runs along my spine. He's getting better and better at this. My hands grip the edge of the counter firmly.

If only somebody walked into the kitchen right now…

The very thought makes me incredibly excited. It seems that I am a little bit of an exhibitionist after all…

That's enough. It's time to show who's the real master here. And if it about sex, I'm the one. And I'm not giving up this position. Making this man in front of me begging is just too damn enticing. He's not doing it in any other situation. Only with me.

I pull this gorgeous fire-colored hair and make my danna, my slave, stand up. A trickle of saliva is running down his chin. Gods, his so sexy.. So irresistible. So… fuckable..

"You should think twice before you act, hmm," I say before turning him around and pushing him on the table, so his ass, my goal, is now stick in the air, right in front of me. "'Cause now I don't think I have enough patience left to prepare you," I finish leaning over him and pulling his pants down. "Now, take responsibility for your actions, slave," I whisper into his ear pushing all my length into his tight ass in one motion. Oh.. it feels so good…

* * *

I can see he wants me too. I love to tease him. To pull him to his limits. Usually he's the one doing it to me, so I'm gladly taking my chance. I know he'll be rough and it makes me shiver with anticipation.

Deidara doesn't give me too much time though. I knew he wouldn't. Though I won't tell him that, I like him being in charge in that one matter. He knows how to bring me pleasure after all.

He pulls my hair and shoves me onto the table roughly. The next thing I can feel is my ass full of his dick.

"Aghh.." a can't surpass the loud groan. It hurts like a bitch.

I'm thankful that he's not moving giving me some time to adjust at least. I feel like I'm tearing apart. I'd cry if I was able.

But after the first moment of a sudden unpleasant sensation it's all different. It's strange how painfully good it feels.

"You knew it was gonna end up like this, didn't you?" he purrs into my ear before nibbling at it and pushing himself even deeper into me, if it's only possible. "How do you like it now?"

Sadistic bastard. But, what could I expect? He kills people by blowing them to pieces.

I sometimes wonder if he's doing it on purpose. To make up for me being in charge in every other situation in our partnership. These are the only times he can do everything he wants to me. And he knows it very well.

And I know that whatever he does, I'll like it anyway. I'm gonna love it. Even if he causes me pain. Even if he makes me beg. I'll end up asking him for more.

"M-move.." I whisper.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Damn brat! I wonder how he even can keep his composure in that kind of situations. Maybe 'cause I'm so impatient. He always has an advantage here.

"Move, please. Master.." I utter to his satisfaction and he begins the slow pace, holding my hips in his grasp.

I grip the edge of the table firmly as his thrusts become harder and faster.

"Ahhh.." I can't hold the moan that escapes my throat when he slams against my prostate and the intensive wave of pleasure spreads through my whole body.

I should restrain myself. There are other people in the base. Someone might hear me…

But it feels so damn good I can't hold back my voice. Screw the common sense. I'm so close. After a minute this will be over. As long as I have this sexy blonde behind me, thrusting his hard dick mercilessly into my ass I couldn't care less about what's going on around.

I can hear another sound of pleasure leaves my mouth. I'm almost…

* * *

"Did I just fucking hear Sasori… moaning?" Hidan asked not believing his own senses. He was currently sitting in Kakuzu's room, trying to involve him into some discussion, but in vain, as the Akatsuki treasurer was, as always, busy with his calculations.

"You imagine things, Hidan," Kakuzu stated simply not paying much attention.

"How do you know, you fucking geezer? You sure your hearing haven't deteriorated?"

"Hidan… don't test me."

"Whatever. I'll go check it," he said and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

The Jashinist passed Deidara in the hallway, but paid no mind to the blonde and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"_Get dressed. I'll be waiting in your room,"_ he said, covering my mouth with his hand. And then left.

I don't really know what is going on. My mind is clouded, and I'm a bit dizzy. A moment ago I was at the gate of bliss-land, but before I could reach it, it was gone. Now, I'm sitting at the table with my face in my palms, trying to calm my breath.

_That damn brat! What __the hell is he thinking? Leaving me like this?_

"Hey, Sasori?" I hear after a second.

_Damn.__ Is that why? How come I didn't sense anybody approaching?_

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but.. were you just fucking.."

_WHAT??_

"… moaning?"

_Holy shit…At least he didn't end that sentence before the last word…_

I sigh and raise my head, looking at him with my most bored expression. I'm trying to hint to him that he's being ridiculous, but knowing Hidan… well, I suppose I'll need to spell it out.

"Newer mind. Kakuzu was right again," no, wait, it seems that he's got the hint. Unbelievable. But it doesn't look like he's gonna stop talking and leave me, "why the fuck would you moan anyway… It's not like somebody would f…" he stops in mid-sentence and seems to ponder about something.

"Exactly," I chime in before he'd jump to any conclusions. "Why would I?"

_Just get the hell out of here, idiot!_

There's no way I can leave first. Not like this. I still feel that a lot of blood was left in my lower half. Seems that that part of me hasn't agreed to calm down.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Hidan's not giving up.

I wanna kill him. I wanna do it so badly it hurts. It hurts even more than my swollen dick squeezed in my pants.

Any ideas about killing the immortal?

"'Cause I feel like it.." I hiss. Keeping my cool is getting harder by the minute. If he doesn't leave right now I'll decapitate him.

"Ok. I see you got back to your freakin' self," no shit, Sherlock. "I'll better go find something to sacrifice…"

Finally!

As soon as he's gone I leave the kitchen, heading to my room.

I open the door. It's dark. I hesitate for a moment.

_What the hell? It's my room, anyway._

I get inside.

The moment I'm, in and the door is locked, I'm pinned to the wall.

A hot breath hits my ear, "as for a person who doesn't like to make people waiting, you sure was taking your time, hmm."

"You were the one who left, _Brat_!" I'm still pissed off.

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted Hidan to have a show with yourself in the main role. But, ok, next time I'll let him. Hmm. It's actually fine by me," he presses his body to mine, and I suddenly remember about my aching need. I can't surpass the light moan that escapes my mouth. "I'm sure he'd enjoy that, hmm," he's so close, rubbing our clothed erections against each other, I feel like I'm gonna blow. "The never-showing-emotions puppet master moaning in pleasure, like a dirty little slut."

"You gotta be kidding me!" I manage to say finally.

"Really?"

"Ah.. Just.. Stop talking already and finish what you started!"

"You called me a 'brat'. That's not to call your master.." he whispers harshly and I get the hint.

"I'm sorry, m-master.. Now fuck me. Please."

I'm still surprising myself that I can beg and apologize so easily. Damn desire gives him so much power over me. How he can keep his cool so long is beyond me. I'm ready to fall down on my knees already.

"That's better," he whispers before yanking my pants and boxers down to my ankles. I quickly kick them off. Deidara takes off his cloths in a flash and the next second he pins me to the wall again, pressing his lips to mine.

I gasp, both at the feeling of his tongue running across my lips and his hard dick rubbing against mine. He takes this opportunity and shoves his flexible muscle into my mouth and begin rough exploration, like he'd want to devour me completely. The bitterness of coffee is mixing with the sweet taste of oranges.

I can feel his hands on my buttocks and soon he lifts me up, leaning my back against the wall, exposing my ass for penetration. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, still kissing him passionately, as he enters me.

I'm wormed up enough this time. I feels so wonderful to have him inside me. Like he belongs there. I can't believe, having him as a partner for such a long time, I haven't discovered it sooner. What a waste.

We both moan into the kiss and I can feel the vibrations going down my throat. He begins moving immediately, with fast pace, and I don't mind. Actually, I wouldn't wanna wait any longer either. And when he hits my prostate again today, I can't help but to let out a loud moan, muffed by his mouth still entangled with mine.

Soon we have to cease the delicious bitter-sweet kiss as breathing becomes more difficult. I catch the air in short gasps clinging on to Deidara. Our bodies move against each other in passion creating wonderful friction around my dick squeezed between us.

I'm almost there. This time I won't miss it. The pleasurable heat starts spreading from my abdomen through my whole body. My muscles contract.

I don't want to control myself. I can't. My head bend backwards and a loud groan escapes my mouth as I reach my orgasm. The essence of my pleasure is spilling out of me on our sweaty bodies.

I can feel Deidara's seed filling me up soon after. It leaks out of me and runs down my thighs, as he pulls out, as he stands me back on my feet. I fall limply to the floor. Deidara does the same, leaning his back against the wall.

"You were quite vocal, hmm," he says after a while. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Akatsuki was standing behind this door right now, wondering what has just happened."

"I don't care," I reply leaning my head on his thigh and closing my eyes. "It's not like I have to explain myself to anybody. All the more confessing who's fucking me."

I can feel his fingers entangling themselves in my hair which make me open my eyes and look up at him.

"And the only person who can…"

"…is you of course," I interrupt him and close my eyes again smiling small, "you silly brat…"

_You're too damn addictive for your own good…_


	3. Crime and punishment part 1

**AN: Thank you Magdalena-CS, 21stCentury, ****deidarachibigirl, Poison Ivy, My Friend for your reviews :) **

**I'm back with some more **_**Drug**_**, are you happy? ;D**

**Now, I want to get better and better, so I decided to get my writings beta-ed.**

**This one was edited by BomberBrat herself, so I dare to say it's flawless now :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aahh… Yes!… Deeiii!!…"

A loud moan reaches my ears from behind the wall.

_He's become quite vocal recently…_ I notice. _Who would have thought?_

It's early in the evening, but I'm already in bed. I've just returned form quite a hard mission. I strained my eyes again a bit too much, so I'm trying to rest.

Unfortunately, having a room next to Sasori's has recently become a bit tiresome. I've always thought that having the puppet, as a neighbor would be a guarantee of peace and quiet. Apparently, I was wrong. He, _they_, have been proving this to me quite often recently.

The wall that separates us isn't as thick, as Sasori seems to think it is, and certainly isn't soundproof. Maybe it's just that he doesn't care at all. Well, judging by the noises he makes, he's in the situation nobody would care much.

How tiresome…

I've never thought that the puppet was even able, much less interested in any sexual intercourse. That blonde really brought out the need in him, he himself probably didn't know existed. Another symphony of moans reaches my ears. I'm trying to ignore it, but it's not that easy anymore.

Not since my own body betrayed me in the matter. It seems to like it. No, it's more like it needs it. It won't let me resist, and I give up.

Again…

My eyelids are closed tight, covering the red kaleidoscope, but my hearing stays sharp, as though the rest of me demands of it to provide the sweet noises I crave. I'm focused on catching every single incoherent sound. The tones run down my body, carried by the more and more rapid blood flow, gathering in one place.

My hand soon follows a similar path, and my fingers clench around my already hard member. I let out a gasp at the contact, and begin moving my hand along the extra-sensitive skin almost unconsciously.. Slow at first, but the pace quickens soon as my ears catch the thrilling phrase.

"ohhh.. I'm gonna!.."

_Yes… Let's come together… Sa…so…ri…_

I have to bite my tongue to stifle the sound I'm sure would escape my throat otherwise, as I reach the sweet peak of my excitement.

He doesn't restrain himself, and lets out a loud, throaty moan that rings in my ears and causes jolts of electricity to run down my spine, making the last drops of semen leave me, staining the sheet.

I catch my breath in short gasps. My eyes are still closed tight.

It's almost like I was there, in the room on the other side of the wall, instead of my own bed. It's almost like we've done it together.

_Almost._

I'm trying to ignore the fact that he was moaning Deidara's name, and the bomber is actually the one who made him produce the sweet noises in the first place. This act is becoming more, and more difficult to me.

Every time '_**this**_' happens I want to be there, a little more. To be the cause of those sweet sounds, that make me hard in an instant. To experience the ecstasy together with him. For real.

I'm afraid that someday I may just break…

* * *

"It's a simple assassination," the Leader's voice reaches my ears as I walk past his room. Something tells me to stop there and listen for just a while longer.

"You'll do it best on your own. Your method of transport is the fastest among Akatsuki, so it shouldn't take you longer than a week to go there, and back."

"Yes sir!" I hear someone responds and then the door crack open.

_

* * *

_

_Seriously… I really am a fucking addict._

I scold myself inwardly as I walk down the hall to the kitchen. I approach the counter and think for a moment of my choices.

_Coffee? Fuck no! My blood pressure is already high as fucking hell._

I'm going through the cupboards, and my eyes come across the little green box.

_A lemon balm? Who he hell bough it? Damn, who cares? Let's give it a try._

Yes, I'm completely aware that I'm cursing more that Hidan just now. I don't really give a damn about it. As I said, my blood pressure is high as fucking hell.

I pull out a little bag with the dried herb from the box, and put it in a cup before pouring boiling water on it.

_T__his is supposed to calm one down, right?_

After a few minutes waiting for my tea to brew I drink it quickly ignoring the burning sensation on my palate.

I don't know if it's really the power of the liquid or just autosuggestion, but I feel a little calmer now.

_That damn leader!_

_What was he thinking sending MY sex provider on such a long mission without me? He's been gone for five days now._

I take the last sip of the tea and begin to prepare the next one.

_Am I exaggerating?_ I wonder, watching the liquid taking on its right color.

_Maybe_, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm quite needy right now. My own hand just doesn't satisfy me at all. I can't even be bothered to use it since I know it's just a poor substitute.

Well, let's face it, who would settle for pretzels having a big piece of yummy cheesecake with sweet whipped cream on top?

I wouldn't.

Now the cheesecake is who the hell knows where, doing who the hell knows what. My pleasure chamber was closed five days ago, and Deidara took the key with him, leaving me at the door to wait another two days, if everything goes well.

In spite of appearances five days is a long time to wait when you've become accustomed to something everyday before. Or even more than once a day… Especially when that _'something' _is a gorgeous blonde's dick up your ass.

I quickly take a sip of freshly prepared tea and inhale deeply. The very thought of Deidara fucking me brings back such vivid memories; my blood pressure is getting high again.

"A lemon balm?" the calm voice snaps me back from the storm in my head.

I can hear the mocking tone in it and I don't even have to look up from my cup to know whom it belongs to.

"Honestly, Sasori. You're the last person I could ever expect to need the herbal tea to calm yourself down."

"Do you want something?" I snap not looking at Itachi, who decided to be unusually talkative just now.

"You're the one who seems to be wanting something, which is, to boot, out of your reach currently."

My brow twitches ever so slightly, but I say nothing, taking another sip of the tea.

I don't see his face but somehow I'm sure that he smirks just now. It's just a little, very little twitch of a corner of a mouth, but he does.

One can sometimes feel such things.

Itachi comes closer behind me, and a few seconds later I can feel his breath on my ear as he whispers in such a seductive tone it makes me shiver.

"Maybe you should think about a replacement for the time being? It might be closer than you think, and" he runs the tip of his tongue across my earlobe before finishing, "it might be better than you'd imagine."

The dull sound of ceramic pieces hitting the wooden surface of a counter echoes in my ears.

The cup that a second ago was in my hands is no longer in one piece as my fingers suddenly clenched around it with the enormous strength. I stay still, not really believing my own senses.

Itachi leaves the kitchen a while later.

_D-did he just imply that… __**we**__ should…_

I relax my clenched fist slowly. A few droplets of blood fall on the counter from the small wound on my palm. My eyes are wider than usual.

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

_

_There's only one day left. Deidara will come back tomorrow from that damn solo mission and fuck my brains out. I'm going to wait! Though I hate it. I will._

I'm sitting at my workbench but there's no way I can get anything done. I may as well lie down on my bed and try to sleep or something.

_Stupid Sasori, stop exaggerating! It's just a week without sex. No big deal. I've been living over thirty years and never have I had problems with such a trivial things. It's just stupid to get so worked up about it.._

Yeah, I know this very well in my mind, but my body it's a whole other story! This is exactly why I want to become a full puppet. When my brain is finally not out-talked by this wretched flesh and it's desires.

For now, it's only my chest and stomach, and not whole even, that is turned into wood. I'm not ageing any more and I've also lost the ability to crying; not that I used it any time before.

Other than that I'm still flesh with real blood running through my veins. It's going to take some more time for the transformation to be completed.

I wish it wasn't such a long process.

On the other hand… All this pleasure I've been experiencing recently would be out of my reach. Would I care? Now, when I got a taste, I'm sure I would.

Sometimes I'm even glad that it takes so much time to become totally unfeeling puppet. Having experienced such bliss, I'm going to enjoy it as long as I can, as much as I can.

Speak of the _devil_..

My body talks to me again. I begin to understand more, and more what it is like to be Zetsu…

I'm turning a piece of wood over between my fingers almost absentmindedly when my thoughts drift towards those amazing moments when I let myself being completely dominated by my gorgeous blonde partner.

Thinking about all those sensations he made me feel makes me excited in an instant. I would have never imagined that not being in charge could feel so wonderful.

Now, I would let him do anything he wants if it leads to our mind-blowing sex.

My thoughts are getting more and more vivid. I can almost feel the things I imagine..

_Shit!_ I can feel myself getting hard. _That damn brat better be back on time. Or else…_

The yesterdays image form the kitchen suddenly pops up in my mind.

_Itachi… Was he serious?_

Damn, he had to be. He knows better than to joke with me. Not that he's the type to even joke anyway.

_But.. Well, since he's willing, I could take this possibility…_

_No way. Tomorrow Deidara will be back. I've waited six days; one more is no big difference._

I'm surprising myself.

_Am I really such an addict? _

_And if I am, is it Deidara or simply sex that is my addiction? I couldn't know, since I barely got any experience in the matter with other people. To be honest, I wasn't really interested in such things before. So maybe it's indeed Deidara. But it wouldn't hurt to check someday…_

I sigh. I really am thinking nonsense right now. I don't know why exactly, but it just feels wrong somehow. One thing is for sure; abstinence definitely doesn't do me good.

Suddenly I can hear what sounds like a flap of wings on my slightly open window.

I look towards it and a little clay bird meet my eyes, sitting on the windowsill. I have a bad feeling about this.

I come closer and the bird is literally throwing up a piece of paper on my hand, before flying away. I can see it exploding a while later. Deidara was smart enough not to let it go off in my room or near it, which, I must admit, surprises me a bit.

I glance over the paper.

"What!?" _A four more days? You got to be kidding me! _I crumple up the paper and throw it out of the window.

_Stupid Brat! You can't even handle such a simple mission in given time, and you call yourself a member of Akatsuki!?! How pathetic…_

I let myself droop onto the bed. I lay on my back for a while, with my arms under my head, staring blankly at the ceiling. Before I realize this, my hand sneaks down my body and into my pants. I stroke my hardening cock lightly, battling the thoughts in my head.

I know jerking off is not going to calm me down. I'll only end up even more frustrated, 'cause it's not good enough to fully satisfy me and 'cause I don't have anyone around to fuck me.

_Well, actually, I could have…_

I grip my dick tighter, moving my hand faster, when the vivid image of Itachi pops up in my head. He's naked, with his hair loose, his body is glistening from the thin layer of sweat.

He looks at me, his red eyes are shining. His lips are moving like he is saying something but I can't hear him. Then his eyelids shut, and his usually solemn, expression melts like he just…

Suddenly it all feels very repulsive.

I withdraw my hand and move to lay on my side with my face to the wall.

I feel pathetic again. Like after the time Deidara and I had sex for the first time, and before I finally went to him to tell him what I wanted.

This makes me exhausted. I drift off with hope that I won't dream this time.

* * *

The sunbeams warm up my face and I open up my eyes slowly. The fact that sun is shining through my window, directly at my bed tells me that it's afternoon already.

Thank you to whoever didn't let me draw the curtains yesterday.

If I had I would have continued this restless slumber till evening. Of course there were dreams. I seem to have too many thoughts in my head for the day to be enough to deal with them.

I feel even more tired than before I went to bed. And to top it all off, my now fully hard cock is begging me to do something about it.

_Damn those dreams…_

It seems that I actually have to do something about my little problem, 'cause it won't just go away. But..

_Ok. I lasted a week. Almost, but a week. It's high time to get rid of that tension!_

So, it's decided. I just can't hold it any more. And if I'm to do this I'll do it good.

I get out of bed, put my cloak on, and walk to Deidara's room.

_I don't have his dick now, but he's got something I can use as a replacement for the time __being._

While being in his room I look through the drawers and quickly find what I've been looking for. I hide the vibrator in my sleeve and get back to my room.

As soon as I reach it, my cloak lands on the floor alongside my pants and boxers. I'm coating my fingers with saliva generously meanwhile so they are ready just in time. I lean over my workbench and push one digit inside my ass.

I don't give myself much time and insert the second finger almost immediately after the first one. I let out a gasp at the familiar sensation, slightly uncomfortable but promising huge amount of pleasure.

I push the third digit in and thrust a few times before turning my attention to the toy I brought myself.

I immediately pull out my hand and thrust the vibrator inside me.

"Aghh.."

I can hear myself half gasping half moaning as the wave of pleasurable pain shots through my body.

I bend my back further down, leaning my head on my forearm, before pressing the 'on' button.

The vibrations are spreading up my spine making my head spin.

My breath quickens and my blood is rushing in my veins. I pull the toy out and thrust back in.

Then again. And again. Faster. Harder.

I need more. I still need the real thing. The real flesh instead of a piece of plastic inside me. The real person taking possession of my body. Making me squirm and beg for more.

My hand holding the vibrator slows down a bit. I'm at the point of withdrawing it completely, but I need to continue this. I'm too close and at the same time too far away.

_If only there was…_

"Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" I can suddenly hear behind me and I realize that I didn't lock the door.

My uninvited guest moves closer in a flash and before I can notice his hand is on mine, making my movement stop.

"Instead of this thing," he makes me pull the toy out and I don't even resist, nor do I look back. I don't need to. I don't want to.

I know who he is from the moment he spoke the first word. It doesn't matter.

At the moment I only want his dick. I want him to fuck me senseless. I need it.

I can feel the head of his hard cock pressed against my entrance.

His hand sneaks to my own length, gripping it tight, as he leans over me and purrs into my ear.

"Do you want this? Sasori?"

I do, don't I?

I can't bring myself to answer him though. It seems that he doesn't need this as my body submits to his will obediently.

He pushes all his length deep inside me in one, slow motion and I can't help but let out a loud moan, feeling the pleasure filling me up again. This time it's different than a moment ago.

Real, almost amazing.

Almost?

My mind distracts me again.

I want it, don't I? Then why does it feel so… wrong?

I can't think about it any more though as he slams against my prostate, making me cry out in pleasure. Then he stops moving and squeeze the base of my dick painfully hard.

"You know very well who I am, Sasori," he whispers harshly before giving me one hard thrust, perfectly aimed, and I realize what I must have just screamed. "So moan _**my**_ name!"

"I.. Itachi…" I whisper, then he thrusts again, making me repeat it louder; the sound feels strangely out of place on my tongue.

"That's better."

He continues to fuck me, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. His hand is moving fast along my shaft. It feels good. Much better than with the toy. But..

Something tells me that I'll feel shitty when it ends. I don't really know why. Or maybe I do.

My head feels like it's going to explode.

I'm so _close_….

I bite my lower lip so hard I can taste blood. I want to scream. Though I am conscious enough to know that if I do, it'll all ends. For I am not allowed to voice what I really want. Yes, I'm aware what I'd like to scream right now.

Just a little bit more…

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, hmm?" the familiar voice snaps me back to reality.

My eyes flutter open. My breath stops instantly just like the movements inside me. Everything stops. The world. The time. This frozen moment is making me colder. I would gladly melt and evaporate right now....


	4. Crime and punishment part 2

Itachi pulls out of me, and zips up his pants without a word.

I suddenly feel heavy and exhausted. I have no power to keep my body in standing position any longer. My knees bend and I slump to the floor, leaning my head against the wooden surface of my workbench.

I don't want to look back. I don't want to look at _him_. I'm so ashamed, so disgusted with myself.

I feel like a piece of trash somebody left on the pavement, and now the cleaning man is looking at it thinking '_who the hell left it here?'  
_I knew I'd feel like that, didn't I?

I can feel his piercing gaze on me. It burns holes in my body. Some invisible power makes me turn my head to face him.

Just like that, our roles changed and he is the puppet master now.

Deidara is leaning against the doorframe, his hands crossed on his chest. His expression is calm, but it's like calmness before the storm. The clouds are already gathering in his eyes.

They are like two icebergs. Their coldness is lancing right trough me, making me freeze. Their gaze is deadly.

"I left you only for a while and you already misbehaved, hmm. You really are a whore, aren't you!?"

The blue irises become gray, and the pupils dilate, as the corner of Deidara's mouth twitches and his hand rises with two fingers up. His favorite seal…

With the corner of my eye I notice the tiny clay spider on Itachi's shoulder. _So that's why he didn't leave yet._

The weasel seems to be surprised, and angry with himself, for not noticing it sooner. This is serious. Deadly. One move of Deidara's fingers and he's blown to shreds.

The blonde… my master… is not averting his gaze form me even for a second. I'm not able to look at him any longer. My gaze falls.

"I-I'm sorry, m.." I whisper finally gaining my voice again, but not able to utter the _'master'_ in Uchiha's presence in the room.

Deidara moves closer and make me stand up and face him again by pulling my hair.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you, hmm."

"I'm sorry…" I repeat myself louder.

"Say it!" his fingers entangle in my hair more and I close my eyes from the pain.

"M-master!!.." I can hear myself saying.

"And where do _you_ think you're going?" Deidara asks still looking at me but addressing Itachi, as he trying to leave the room, but stops now.

"Close the door, slave."

I understand him immediately and move my fingers letting chakra strings shut the exit. Deidara then does a hand seal making the spider on Itachi's shoulder grow bigger, immobilizing him by pinning him to the wall.

"Now," the blonde speaks again looking me into eyes, "Who's the master?"

His voice is quiet and stern, but at the same time it emits such a hot cloud of lust, that my whole body became weak.

I must have gone mad to even consider giving myself to anybody else but this man.

I must have been really insane letting a man other than him fuck me. Nobody is able to make me so hot just by saying a few words.

Nobody is able to send me to heaven the way he can.

Now I'm sure of it. It's him; he is my addiction.

I suddenly become afraid. _What if he leaves me now like the trash I made myself into?_ I would do anything to prevent this form happening. Anything.

"You are, Master Deidara," I answer looking down.

"Good," he says moving his face closer to mine and brushing my lips with his. I can feel the jolts of electricity running down my spine.

I ache for these soft lips. I want them to devour me. But they move away as quickly as they got close.

"Prove it then."

My mind is so clouded with desire already that I don't really understand what he means. But the smirk on his lips and his hand pulling my hair again make me realize it a second later. His loudly whispered words just make me sure.

"On your knees, _slave_."

His words make me shiver with excitement. But I suddenly remember that Itachi is still in he room.

_Does he really want me do this, with him watching?_

The answer on my unspoken question is clearly visible in Deidara's expression. And in his pants.

My breath quickens and my heart pounds fast in its cylinder.

My, already weak knees bend and meet the floor again.

This may be the most humiliating moment in my entire life.

But I deserve this. I shouldn't have let anybody else touch me. Now I know that. He's my master.

He is the one my whole body, and mind aches for. He's the one I tried to replace so unsuccessfully, when I couldn't have him.

He has every right to punish me for that.

This thought somehow makes me more excited. But it doesn't wash away my shame.

I bite my lip and unbutton Deidara's pants. I take them off along with his boxers and hesitate for a moment. I can feel Itachi's eyes on me. Settled on my parted mouth.

"What are you waiting for?" Deidara urges. His fingers are still entangled in my hair.

"Take good care of it, hmm."

So, there's no other way. I take a hold of Deidara's cock, moving my face a little closer. I took out my tongue shyly, running it around the tip.

The familiar taste makes me thirsty for more. My body is burning with lust and anticipation. Somehow I think that maybe it won't be that bad after all..

* * *

_Damn him! He got me by surprise. I didn't even see him approaching._

And now I got my just deserts. He pinned me to the wall with this strange looking clay spider which can be blown up any second and I didn't even had a chance to cast genjutsu on him.

And now what he's doing…

Deidara's sudden appearance was a good turn off, but now… watching Sasori on his knees and.. I can feel my blood rush to my groin again. 

I'm trying to avert my eyes, or close them, but my body doesn't cooperate, and I'm still staring at the two men in front of me. Or, more precisely, at Sasori's face and Deidara's manhood.

It's disgusting. 

It's humiliating.

It's… tantalizing…

Sasori's tongue is running around the tip of Deidara's member for a while. I watch the puppeteer taking it into his mouth. His cheeks become hollow when he sucks and takes more of the length in.

My own manhood is throbbing painfully already. I can't stop myself from watching though I'm desperately trying not to. 

With the corner of my eye I can see Deidara's looking at me, smirking victoriously. I could use this opportunity to catch him in tsukuyomi easily. But my mind is so clouded and occupied with his dick moving in and out Sasori's mouth that I can't think of anything else.

Deidara does a seal and the next second my clay trap frees my hands, still keeping my shoulders, chest and almost whole legs pinned to the wall. I know exactly what he's expecting me to do. 

But I'm not going to give him this satisfaction. I bite my lip trying to focus my mind on something else. Anything but the sight right in front of me and my aching need. But it's futile. 

Deidara pulls Sasori's hair and the puppeteer let out a sound of pain, muffled by the organ inside his mouth. That damn bomber did it on purpose!

The imagination of how wonderful it must feel when vibrations of the voice surround the sensitive flesh makes me almost feel it myself. 

I clench my fists, digging the nails into my palms to hold myself. 

With my hazed eyes I can see Deidara is almost done. His face expresses the amazing pleasure he must feel. If I can hold on just a while longer I might preserve the small amount of pride I still have.

The blonde lets out a torturing moan and release into Sasori's mouth, making him swallow all his come.

I'm finally able to look away, trying to catch my breath in short gasps.

"I don't think we're finished yet, hmm," I can hear Deidara speaking after a while, making Sasori stand up.

His hand grips the red-head's stiff manhood along with his own, already hard again, rubbing them against each other, and he whispers into the puppeteer's ear, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What do we do with this, hmm? My slave?"

My breath becomes quick again and so does Sasori's as he leans his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"M-master," he whispers between pants. "I've been waiting for so long… And now.. I feel so.. Dirty… 'Cause of what I let myself do… Please… claim me as yours again… Please… Fuck me..."

My heart seems to stop at these words.

_He's going to make me watch this?_

I really am screwed now, aren't I?

"Since you insist, hmm," Deidara speaks. "Let's give our guest a good show, shall we?"

I can feel the blood dripping from my palms as my nails dug deep into flesh.

"I assume you're ready enough now," the blonde says as he shows Sasori roughly on his workbench, so his back hits the wooden surface.

Deidara grips the redhead thighs, moving them up on his shoulders before sheathing himself completely in his ass in one quick motion.

They both let out a moan, but Sasori is much louder. I bite my lip hard enough to cut the thin skin.

The puppeteer arches his back; his hands grip the edges of the table, as Deidara slams mercilessly into him fast.

"Yes!... ahhh.. Harder… please… aaahh… master…" his moans never cease.

I focus my eyes on his face. It's beautiful. His expression is covered in so much pleasure. I've never seen him like this. It's even better than I imagined.

And he moans.

_Oh, gods, this moaning…_

These wonderful sounds are much better, much hotter when the wall doesn't separate us.

I can't handle this any longer.

My hands move to the zipper of my pants undoing it quickly and revealing my arching need.

I don't stop looking at his face, which is mischievously turned to my side, as I begin stroking myself. Soon my pace matches the rhythm of their fucking.

I'm so disgusted with myself. I hate being so weak, not able to control my own body. Every wave of pleasure is followed by the wave of embarrassment. It feels so abominably good.

Two forces are battling inside me, but the one that still trying to stop me is loosing miserably. It didn't have any chance from the beginning, and now it's trying so desperately to cling to the last bit of consciousness in my mind.

It's too late. It's fading. I can feel the heat gathering in my abdomen and I know there's no way out now. With my hazy eyes I can see Deidara grips Sasori's manhood and begin to pump it.

His moans become unbearable.

I'm done for…

* * *

His cum is forced down my throat and I almost choke, but swallow it nonetheless.

His taste is mixing with the bitterness of my shame and the spicy smell of lust.

I know it isn't over yet. I don't even need him to tell me this. Of course he could leave me now. But that would be the punishment I know I couldn't bear, though I'm aware I deserve every minute of this.

I was ready to beg him not to do this if he was to. Screw Itachi. It's Deidara I'm addicted to. Now I'm sure. I'm tracing my gaze over his muscular frame. He still wears his shirt, but in my mind's eye I can see him in all his glory. My eyes stop on his neck, for I'm not able to look above, afraid that these icebergs would leave me frozen and sinking.

But he's not leaving. And when he touches my throbbing cock I can feel the hot wave spreads form his hand to all my living cells. My head falls on his shoulder.

I want him so badly.

His warmth is so wonderful. For a split second I feel like a child again. Always surrounded by cold puppets. I almost forgot how I craved for some source of heat. Deidara made me remember that.

He made me want this warmth again. And if it wasn't for my aching need heightened by the friction he creates just now, I would simply ask him to hold me tight. And never let go.

But I need him to wash my shame completely. I need him to blow me up and build again. I need him to fuck me. Words leave my lips chaotically and the next moment I'm pushed on my workbench. Deidara grabs my legs and thrust his dick into me hard.

I can hear myself moaning loudly as my back arches. My hands find the edges of the table and grip them so tight; it would be painful if I were conscious enough to pay attention.

Yes, this is heaven. I'm being torn apart. I'm so his. I never want it to stop; I want this moment to become eternal. But the heat gathering in my abdomen reminds me that it's impossible. I can't control my mouth any more.

I can barely hear the sounds I make, though I'm pretty sure I'm loud enough for the whole base to hear me.

That doesn't matter. All that counts now is that Deidara's making me his again. I'm like clay in his hands and, although I would've never thought that it was possible before, I love every millisecond if this.

I'm finally at my limits. And as much as I want it to last I can't hold it any more. I explode, spilling myself into Deidara's hand.

My body convulse with the intensive wave of pleasure spreading through it, making all my muscles throb frantically. Soon I can feel Deidara's come filling me up. I'm totally in heaven now.

He pulls out of me leaving my legs hanging loosely form the edge of the workbench. I keep them close to each other, not wanting Deidara's essence to leak out of me yet.

"I hope you learn your lesson to not touch what's not yours, hmm," Deidara speaks zipping up his pants, and I suddenly remember about Itachi, whom the words are addressed to.

I take a quick look at the weasel. He's panting lightly, his hands, covered in his own come, are shakily buttoning up his pants. He looks pathetic. Oddly, I feel a little better seeing him like this.

Deidara frees him from his clay restrains moving to the door and opening it.

"Out," he demands and Itachi leaves without hesitation.

"And as for you," the blonde looks back at me, his gaze make me shiver.

"I'll see you in my room in a minute. We're not finished yet." He leaves slamming the door behind him.

I raise my exhausted body and put my cloak on. _What else?_

* * *

I make my way to his room with the strange, unpleasant feeling.

That look he gave me before leaving told me that I should be worry, though I don't know yet, what about.

"Close your eyes, hmm," Deidara says when I reach my destination, and I obey.

The bad feeling becomes even worse. He rips my cloak open and then I can feel something cold touching the bare skin of all length of my dick.

"Don't open them yet." The coldness then surround my balls, tighten and I can hear the soft click and scraping.

"Now," Deidara lifts my face placing his hand under my chin and gives me soft kiss on lips.

"So you learn some restraint, hmm."

I open my eyes and look down my body.

"What the hell!?!" I swear my eyes never were this wide. My cock and balls are now trapped in some metal, padlocked cage.

Deidara sits on his bed nonchalantly. His usual grin is back on his face.

"This, as you can see, Sasori, my slave, is a men's chastity belt, hmm. Consider this as a second part of your punishment. You will be wearing it until I decide you're completely forgiven."

I look at him with disbelief, completely speechless. So now, I am officially screwed.

"You may leave now, I'm tired," he lies on the bed and I slowly make my way out regaining my senses.

I'm tired too. I don't even have strength to be angry right now. Suddenly I remember something.

"What about that message bird you send me?"

He looks at me with half lidded eyes "I didn't send you any bird, hmm. You must have imagined things."

_Damn! So that was an… illusion_

"And Sasori."

"Yes?"

"Try not to get excited," he smirks, half asleep. "You know what I mean, hmm. It'd be rather painful for you right now."


	5. Trust part 1

**AN: ****Thank you Kim-Chan-15, Magdalena-CS, deidarachibigirl, Selyann, Kurai Angelai, misstresssasori, XSweetXSourXSoulX for your reviews :)**

**Do you still remember this fic? xD I hope you do, 'cause here I come with more **_**Drug**_** for you. This chapter was supposed to be here looong time ago, but there were some issues on the way, so.. well.**

***About Sasori's outfit in this chapter - I was too lazy to describe it in words, and I decided I'd fail anyway, so I've drawn it :) You can find the picture on my dA.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

This whole situation is pissing me off. I've been 'locked up' like for ages now!

Ok, I know that I have been a dick and deserved this. But I'm not the most patient person in the world, damn it! I am exaggerating, I know, but I'm running out off patience here, though it hasn't been such a long time since that incident with Itachi at all.

I haven't seen him since then. Pain send him and Kisame on a mission the next day.

Now we're on our way too. I'm sitting inside Hiruko and thinking, since I have nothing better to do. I can't believe I've never noticed how slow this puppet is. It's always seemed just right, but now I feel like I'd walk a thousand times faster on foot.

"Sasori no Danna?"

And Deidara's been acting like nothing have ever happened. Stupid brat! When he doesn't talk the day drags on remorselessly, which pisses me off. But when he does, he pisses me off even more. Sometimes, I wonder if that sexy blonde who gives me so much pleasure in bed, or any other place for that matter, and that whiny brat that is now walking besides me, talking some nonsense, is really the same person. How it is even possible?

"How long till we get to that place? I'm starving. Hm."

Hiruko's tails seems to act on it's own.

I just can't take it any more, and I'm fast enough this time.

The second later surprised Deidara is trapped with the poisoned tip inches away from his neck and I turn my puppet's face to him.

"Listen you, damn brat!" I speak through gritted teeth. "I've been patient with you for too long now. When this mission is over I'm expecting you to take that fucking thing off me! And…" I stop feeling that I wouldn't want to say anything more now.

But he doesn't seem to respect that. Heck, he doesn't have respect for anybody and anything despite his so-called art.

"Fuck your brains out?" he grins.

I throw him at the nearby tree and move to the track.

Let this mission be over already.

If it wasn't for that tricky seal he's put on this chastity belt I would've removed it myself the day he's put it on me. Or at least the day after that.

* * *

_What is that damn blonde thinking again?_

Thoughts are running through my head as I finish dressing myself in the clothes he's given me.

I'm much calmer now than I was in the morning, which is why this ridiculous outfit is now on me, instead of being in a rubbish bin in shreds.

Killing several good ninja sure lets a man release some stress.

I take the last part of my new outfit. _What should I do with this thing?_ It's leather and has a lace that is suppose to hold it together on my back. Or stomach? After a minute I decide on the second option, since it would be difficult to lace it up at the back, and it seems to fit the way I've chosen.

"_Trust me, hmm, you're gonna like it__,"_ Deidara said to me.

_How could he know?_

But then again… Every time he comes up with such a ridiculous thing, I struggle with myself and get angry at him, and then get angry at myself… and at the end I love every minute of it…

I wonder how he's doing it? I dislike taking orders as much as I hate waiting. But.. if it's about Deidara, it doesn't take a long time at all to make me think his way. At least if it's about sex.

Well, being dominated by such a sexy volcano… I think I can forgive myself..

And now there's also another _thing_. I'm determined to get rid of it as soon as possible, so since nobody else will see me dressed like.. _this_, I can pull it off.

What's with the idea with this place, anyway? We could just get back to the base, instead of staying in this desolate inn. We've just finished our mission, anyway. It wasn't very hard one, but I'd gladly use my own bed now and take some rest. Not to mention, that I've had to wear this damn metal cage all the time. Hopefully, I'll be free soon…

I can see my vague reflection in the dirty window and sigh. I feel stupid.

But I would be lying if I said that it was the only thing I felt. I rest my hand on the handle. My excitement grows and I smirk a little as my mind goes beyond the present time, to the near future. It's suddenly a bit warmer inside me.

I take a few deep breaths feeling my heart beats a little faster. I need to find a kitchen first and make us something to eat. I'm pretty hungry too, even though I'm used to not eating much. Fortunately the kitchen looks quite good. It's not that dusty, like the rest of the building, and surprisingly there's a running water an even the electric cooker, which still works.

Come to think of it, this building doesn't look that bad after all. It just need a good cleaning and some repairs. I take a look around while waiting for the water to boil.

The line of my thoughts really surprises me. Sure, I like to keep things in order, and my room in the Akatsuki base is the model example of that, but for a moment I felt like a housewife.

Maybe it's that apron?

Wait! When did that thing find itself on me? I must have put it on absentmindedly when I began to prepare food.

_Eh, Sasori, you__'re getting old..

* * *

_

_I was r__ight with that outfit after all_, I thought when I sneaked up to the kitchen hiding my chakra, and saw him preparing dinner. _It fits him so damn well, hmm._

My eyes slid up his legs and stopped at the short skirt, barely hiding his sexy ass. I warmed up inside at the thought that I would have it, have him whole, soon.

Looking up I noticed that he was wearing apron. That made me smile. Sasori, the great puppet master, wearing maid clothes, in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He looked nowhere near as dangerous as he was. He looked… cute.. somehow. I had to fight down the urge to come closer and hug him from behind. For a moment I felt like a husband coming back from work to his house, where he's lovely wife is waiting with delicious dinner and very sexy self. It made me warm and my smile grew wider. Sasori could definitely be my wife. And besides, he really makes delicious food.

I needed to take a deep breath to restrain myself from chuckling. He would so hit me if he knew what I was thinking about. He would never be a good, waiting wife.

He's a dangerous man.

And I wouldn't want him any other way..

* * *

The stomach's rumbling from the door makes me turn around quickly.

"Oh, sorry.." Deidara mumbles and takes his place at the table.

He's just finished his shower. He's hair is still wet and he's wearing a dressing gown. Knowing him, it's the only thing he's wearing. The thought makes shiver run quickly down my spine. I'm trying to focus my attention on something else, so not to get excited, but it's not necessary as he comes with help.

"You look lovely, hmm."

I feel like I could kill him with my eyes. I'm Akasuna no Sasori, damn it! I'm everything but _lovely_!

"Watch your tongue, Brat, or you won't get anything to eat today."

"I just couldn't help myself. Besides you're in no position to make threats, baby," he says with a wicked smile. "I think you know that, hmm."

He's right. Damn!

I grit my teeth and turn around to the cupboard. I can feel his gaze on me all the time.

_Just you wait, __**baby**__… Soon my position will change._

Finally I finish making our dinner and we can focus on eating for a while. I tear the apron off me and throw it somewhere on the floor, before sitting across form Deidara.

"You undress already? Hmm," he smirks.

I glare at him, but decide to take it up.

"You know I'd gladly take it all off right away."

"Oh, why? You look so cute.."

"And that's why exactly," I interrupt him. "I'm not _cute_, Brat! Babies are cute. Puppies are cute. I am _not_."

"Babies are not cute, Danna. And besides, I didn't mean it that way," he winks.

I don't want to continue this "sweet" topic. I dig my chopsticks into my food angrily. We eat in silence for a while, but I just need to take up the topic of my outfit.

"I didn't know you had such a fetish.." I say casually before taking another mouthful of rice.

"You don't know many things, Sasori..." he says with his wicked smile, but his eyes shows some other emotions. Not so devious, for sure.

A second after that I can feel his foot running up my calf gently, making me shiver lightly.

"Maybe. But there's one thing I know, _Master_. You want to fuck me… Very bad."

He smiles. I know I'm right. His desire is so visible in his eyes, even though they look somehow different. That other emotion fades though, as the blue irises became gray. I love this colour.

His foot reaches my thigh and moves up sneaking under my skirt.

A small smirk forms on my lips. Deidara reaches my groin and his smile fades as he withdraws his leg immediately.

"You've been a bad boy, hmm…" he scolds me.

"Very bad, Master…" my smirk grow a little wider.

I stand up to take the plates and move to put them into the sink.

He's behind my back soon after. I can feel his hand on my arm and he spins me around to face him.

My lips are devoured by his in rough passionate kiss, that ends quickly.

"But…" Deiadra whispers and I can feel his hand run up my thigh and under my short skirt.

He moves his face closer to my ear while reaching my caged dick. My body tenses. Not wearing that stupid panties, that were a part of this outfit, was a good idea, it seems. Being a bad boy pays, after all.

"You were right, hmm."

I can hear the scrape of the key in the padlock. I can't think straight anymore. Lust is clouding my mind.

"I want to fuck you.. very bad.." Deidara finishes and the chastity belt is off, thrown haphazardly on the floor.

What a relief.

"Then do it," I say in a low voice, looking him into eyes boldly, my hand sneaks under his dressing gown.

I was right. He doesn't wear anything underneath. And he's calling _me_ a bad boy…

Deidara grimaces and grabs my wrist hard, removing my hand and pressing his body against mine. A little hiss leaves my mouth, but, being this close I can still feel his hard-on.

"You're forgetting your place, slave," Deidara warns me.

But there's something different in his voice now. He still is dangerous and unpredictable, but somehow it feels softer. Like, if I pushed him a little more, he would give up this master and slave thing. But it is Deidara. Being an explosive master, he himself is like a ticking bomb. You never know when it goes off.

A smirk creeps up my lips. I'm tempted to try and push his limits. Just to know if I'm right… but…

"I'm sorry, Master.." I say looking down.

I really like him like that too much to take that risk. Besides, if I am right, then what? We still would have sex, that's for sure, but that wouldn't be just that hot fucking. Of course, that would be a chance for me to take a lead, but…

"Good.." Deidara interrupts my line of thoughts.

I look at him. Maybe I was just imagining things, after all?

With a smirk, he grabs a hold of the end of the lace in this corset-like thing I'm wearing, and with one good pull removes it, causing the piece of leather to fall on the floor.

Deidara lifts me up easily and sits me on the cupboard, pushing me on my elbows.

He hesitates for a moment, looking at me with a devious expression on his face. I can't even imagine what he's thinking about. He unties his robe and lets it slid down his shoulders looking me into eyes. He can made even such a simple move so erotic..

"You should wear this kind of outfit more often, hmm.. You're so sexy, I'm getting hard just from looking at you.."

I am about to say something when his hand gets under my skirt again. The feeling of the tongue from Deidara's palm-mouth licking my whole length cuts off my breath for a while.

"I see you've missed me much... hmm," he smirks continuing his slow moves on my dick and balls with his other hand.

I just nod not able to speak.

Of course I did. Who wouldn't miss the lover who's got three tongues and is so skilled in using them? And he is _my_ lover. Who would have thought it could make such a difference..

Deidara stops for a second to shoulder my legs, and his skilful hand is back on place again.

He moves his other hand and deeps his fingers in the jar with oil standing nearby on the cupboard.

My muscles clench with anticipation. I can already feel hot, pleasurable waves spread through my body with every stroke.

A second later I can feel his fingers slide easily into my ass. He moves them immediately, stretching my muscles.

My back arches. I'm totally relaxed and more than ready, waiting for his final move.

"I'd love to tease you some more…" he whispers thrusting his digits into me a few more times, "but the thing is.."

I can feel him withdrawing his hand and the next moment his hard, slick cock is pushed inside me instead, accompanied by a pleasurable groan, that escapes Deidara's mouth. I'd love to hear more of it.

"I missed you just as much.." he finishes and begins thrusting into me.

I can see we both want it just as badly. I don't even care to surpass my moaning, or hold myself. I don't know how it's even possible but it feels better every time we do it.

Deidara grips my thighs and moves faster. But it's not enough. I want more.

"Aaah.. Master.. harder.." I manage to say between shallow breaths.

"Fuck 'master'.. ugh.. Call me my name!"

I don't have time or will to think about this change. All I can think about right now is his dick moving inside me, and the feeling of getting closer to the ceiling. I can say or do whatever he wants right now. And some part of me says that I like it even better that way. It must be that demanding one.

"Deidara.. agh.. fuck me.. h-harder.."

"As you wish.. babe.."

I'm not sure if I heard the last word right.

He thrusts into me hard and fast. I can feel my orgasm approaching with the same strength.

My mind is completely blank. My body tenses and I can feel my inner muscles contract and pulsate, while the extremely pleasurable wave of heat spreads up and down my body.

I cross the gates of heaven with a loud moan.

Deidara is there right away, still moving inside me, pumping out every drop of his come, filling me up to the brim.

He stops finally panting heavily and looks at me with that strange look in his eyes again.

"That was.. too fast.." he breaths out, pulling out.

It was, but who cares? After all…

"The night has just started," I smirk slightly.

Deidara smiles small, his gaze slid down my body.

"Oh, look what you've done.." he says looking at my skirt. Covered with my come. "You messed up such a nice outfit, hmm.."

I don't really care. Maybe it'll be an excuse for getting rid of it?

He seems to ponder over something for a moment, and peek to the side casually. His gaze then stay there for a while longer. He spotted something there, that gave him a nasty idea. I can tell from the way his expression changes. He grins, no more tiredness visible. I know that face. If I was his enemy I wouldn't like to see it. Because that would mean he's going to blow shit up. He looks back at me.

_But I'm not a foe__…_

I look to the right, where he's just been looking.

_Or am I?_

My gaze stops at the thing lying next to me.

_A knife? Just… what the hell?_


	6. Trust part 2

Deidara grabs the knife, not giving me the chance to think about it, and runs its tip slowly and gently down my neck.

My body tenses again and my senses become sharp, as if anticipating some danger.

He makes me stand on the floor.

"Since you already destroyed it, hmm, I don't think you would need it anymore, anyway," Deidara says and with one quick move cuts all the way through my dress. I stay motionless as he rips it from my body, alongside every other part of my outfit, leaving me just in my shoes.

Surprisingly, he didn't even grazes me, though his moves seem rather frantic. But something tells me that he's not finished with that knife yet.

I become convinced that I was right a second later. Deidara looks into my eyes with a sadistic glimpse, pressing the tip of the blade to my neck again. This time a bit harder. I can hear the strong beating of my heart echoing in my ears.

"I'm glad you're not turned yourself completely into wood yet.." he whispers, increasing the pressure.

I shiver wondering what he's going to do. My body seems to become hotter in an instant, meeting the cold blade. I absentmindedly tilt my head a little backwards. He must have taken it as an invitation for his smirk become more devious. I can see the hunger in his eyes is growing.

He's like a hunter. A wild animal having its pray cornered, and absolutely on his mercy. And I am his pray. He can do whatever he wants to me. He's in charge. Oddly I find this situation exciting. He could kill me right now. One good move and I'm just a memory. Surprisingly, I don't care. I would if it was any other person. Well, nobody else would have me in this position, anyway. But with him it's different. A mixture of strong sensations is boiling inside me. But there's no fear among them. Just pure excitement and curiosity of what will happen next. It's like.. I trust him. Even though it seems like a test. Like he wants to see when I break. After what I've done with Itachi I should be afraid. I shouldn't trust him. I see it in his eyes. This small glimpse. I can feel goose bumps appearing on my skin.

He's dangerous and unpredictable. He kills without a blink of an eye. He's a member of the infamous Akatsuki, after all. But something deep within me tells me that I'm safe. As long as I want to believe it's true. Here, vulnerable and with the sharp blade pointed at my neck, inches away from the vital point under which the main vein is pumping my blood faster and faster. I'm safe. But restless nonetheless.

I can feel the tip of the knife sinking into my flesh ever so slightly, accompanied by a shot of an inching pain and a wave of strange impulses crawling under my skin. I inhale sharply, never breaking the eye contact. There's a storm in his eyes. Dangerous. Wicked. And I feel like I'll be torn apart by it if I turn my gaze away.

The blade is moving down. Slowly. Tearing my delicate skin. My body freeze, not daring to move even an inch. I'm hot all over. How is he doing it? Every time he has me like this it's like he's transferring his vision of art into me. There's one big volcano inside me right now. The hotness is spreading into all my living cells in a flash. I can feel the endorphin cascade running through all my body. I can feel every fibre of my muscles trembling.

Time seems to stop. Space disappear, and it's only the two of us. I can feel the hot, and cold at the same time, trickle running down my neck. It brushes against my heart box making me shiver. I straighten some more as another wave of pleasurable excitement going though me, causing more goose bumps on my skin. My heart beats so fast that it seems to not beat at all. Everything merges together in a messy lump.

The blade go lower, meeting my collarbone. I'm still looking at him, but my eyes are hazy. My mouth is gaped as I'm trying to take some air into my lungs, but at the same time it seems that I'm not breathing at all. The sweet, metallic smell reaches my nostrils, making me dizzy.

I can feel more of the living liquid escapes my veins and the inching trickle meets my crotch. I shiver yet again feeling the remaining blood gather under the sensitive skin. The trickle parts. Some of it runs down my leg, tickling me lightly. Some falls down on he floor.

My senses seem to be sharpen than ever for I can hear it clearly as the drop meets the ground beneath me. It rings in my ears like a bell.

The blade leaves the shallow wound. My head falls slightly forward as I still look into Deidara's eyes. I take a few quick, shallow breaths like it was the first and best opportunity to take some oxygen. Deidara moves the knife to his mouth and lick my blood form it shamelessly. Another quivering wave of excitement runs down my body. It seems that I'm oversensitive right now.

My neck hurts. But this pain makes me feel more pleasure. The natural painkillers in my body has been fighting well, starting giving me a high.

I suddenly crave for the sharp blade in my flesh again. To push my body to its limits, to squeeze as many euphoric molecules as possible.

I guess the blood-loss did this to my brain.

Deidara doesn't seem to be interested with the knife any more, though, as he throws it away carelessly, giving me the same strange look again. The blade ends up in the opposite wall, when he presses his bloodstained lips to mine. I can taste the iron as he shoves his tongue into my mouth. It makes me feel nauseous, but I can't move back as Deidara's hand at the back of my head is holding me in place. I begin to return the kiss.

My head is spinning.

I feel strangely and disgustingly good. A new wave of mixed sensations runs up and down my body with every move of Deidara's tongue against mine.

After a few minutes of breathtaking kiss, his tongue leaves my mouth and trails down my neck, caressing the fresh wound. He then proceeds to move lower, licking the life-giving liquid form my hot skin. I can feel the tongue from his palm-mouth touching my leg, running up, collecting the blood that went there.

My whole body tense with anticipation. He's coming closer to his goal.

I grip the edge of the top of the cupboard firmly, feeling his skilful tongue running around the head of my dick. He sucks at it hard, making my senses go numb again. I can feel nothing but my throbbing cock in Deidara's mouth. I don't even know how I'm even standing on my feet anymore. The mouth from his palm sucks at my balls, swirling its tongue around them occasionally.

My head falls backwards. Loud pleasurable moans leave my mouth every second. The louder I cry out the harder he's sucking me off.

I feel I'm reaching my peak again this day. He seems to notice, as he moves his hand along my shaft alongside his mouth around the head, frantically fast.

I come the second later, releasing hardly in his mouth.

"Ah.. Deidara.." I pant, trying to express how good it was.

He doesn't let me finish, though, pulling at my hand and lifting me up, lying me on my back on the table.

I can rest a bit. I'm trying to make myself aware of the rest of my body again, as it seems like it has evaporated and now is condensing again, coming back to me slowly.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Hmm," he says before disappearing from my sight for a moment.

When he's back I can feel a soft touch of fabric on my face and my sight is taken away from me. In the darkness that surrounds me right now my other senses become sharper. I can feel Deidara's hot breath near my ear and he whispers into it.

"I'm gonna make you come so many times you'll pass out."

I shiver at these words. My consciousness is back in a flash, and I am suddenly aware of every part of my body.

He moves away again. A creaking sound reaches my ears and the next thing I can feel is Deidara straddling my thighs.

He's sitting there motionless for a few seconds. He must be enjoying the situation, making me do the thing I hate the most – wait. And being unable to see him I can't even know what to expect. I'm fully regenerated, every second of this stillness is making my muscles contract and relax in pulses. I can feel them all. In this darkness I can almost see all the impulses rushing between my neurons at the speed of light.

Suddenly I can feel something cold touching my arm, running up form the elbow to shoulder.

I tense. There's no vision of twinkling nerve cells anymore. There's no vision at all. Just touch and hearing.

"You seemed to like the little cutting session, hmm," Deidara says. I can hear smirking in his voice.

"How about we go on with it?" he continues, running the blade alongside my collarbones, but still gently, not even grazing me.

My whole body becomes extra sensitive again. I'm trying to predict further path of the knife though it's rather pointless.

All of a sudden, I can't feel it anymore.

This waiting again.

I open my mouth to say something and this very second I can feel coldness on my heart box.

I freeze.

If he cuts there I'm afraid the usual bandage won't be enough to help me.

I can't bring myself to say anything though. This feeling of safety is crawling under my skin somewhere. Too fleeting to catch it, and too strong to deny it. I don't even think about what exactly gives me the right to cling to this feeling anymore.

I'm waiting for Deidara's next move. In my darkness.

He slowly runs the blade across my weak spot.

I'm so vulnerable. I don't dare to move an inch. I'm not sure if I'm even breathing anymore.

After a while, that seemed to have lasted for ages, the cold metal leaves the surface of my heart box. I let a small breath of relief leave my mouth.

I know it's not over yet though. It barely even started.

In the heavy silence my heart pounding so loud that I feel I could go deaf because of it.

I can feel something soft touching my hip. It must be Deidara's hand. He runs the tip of his fingers across my abdomen to the other hip. Goose bumps blooming on path of his touch.

And then he presses his hand strongly to my body, pinning me to the table.

A loud hiss leaves my dry mouth next second. The sudden sharp pain hits me from around my hipbone. The place that was just a while ago touched so gently is now the source of an unpleasant feeling.

The blade leaves my flesh. It's just a shallow cut, I'm sure, but with my body so sensitive as it is right now, it seems like a bigger wound. And it stings. The burning sensation radiates from the cut to the rest of my body.

Something is touching the graze. It's tickling.

The tongue.

It licks it for a while, keeping me somewhat distracted.

Deidara moves a bit meanwhile and the knife is running down my inner thigh.

My body become accustomed to the pain. It's self-defending mechanisms start to work again, more than ready from the last time.

Excitement grows inside me.

He increases the pressure.

The blade is sinking into my flesh again. This time it's different.

It still hurts but my body responds.

The quivering wave of heat radiates form the cuts and spread through my whole organism.

Another quick, shallow cut.

My body shakes slightly, uncontrollably. My head starts to spin.

I feel hot and cold by turns. Better with every second.

It's like having high fever. A body is exhausted having to fight the virus and mind becomes absent. It start to create it's own world to distract itself. It becomes delirious. High.

A drop of sweat runs down my temple, tickling my ear.

Another cut.

Everything merges together. My senses seem to mix.

In the lump of flesh, I seem to be right now, every sensation changes from pain to pleasure and then back again. A vicious cycle.

It feels so wonderful. Like nothing I've ever experienced.

"Aaahh.." a loud moan escapes me when I feel the cold blade touching the underside of my dick.

I didn't even notice how hard I became.

The ultra sensitive membrane covering the head of my cock intensifies every sensation.

I can feel the sharp tip of the knife pointed at the slit. It sinks in dangerously. Just a little bit.

I hold my breath.

My body is still in frenzy. I'm trying to comprehend the situation, but I'm not really able to do so.

The knife slides down my shaft, grazing my balls gently.

I exhale, relived, not feeling the coldness anywhere on my body.

I'm not able to calm down for a second though. Soon the blade is pointed under my chin.

Deidara runs it across my trembling lips.

Then I can hear the dull sound near my ear. I jump up a bit. I'm guessing he's stuck the knife in the table.

The coldness of the metal on my lips is quickly replaced with the hot breath and sweet soft skin.

I open my mouth immediately, letting him in.

My arms moving by themselves, wrapping around Deidara's neck. I entangle my fingers in his soft hair, making him move closer, deepening the kiss, that seems the most treasured caress in the world to me right now. He tastes like my desire.

I'm glad that I'm blindfolded. I don't have to distract myself with seeing. I can feel much more. With all my being I can feel Deidara. He lets me hold him like this.

It's different than usual.

I like it. Even though I can barely feel my body.

I hope he wasn't serious before. About me passing out.

Totally preoccupied with my upper body, I almost don't notice that meanwhile Deidara turned his attention to my dick, squeezing it tightly.

I moan into the kiss.

I think he does too, but it could be just echo in my ears.

It feels so good around my most sensitive area that my mind is trying to make me forget about the kiss and focus on my cock instead.

I moan once again feeling so strangely, tightly encircled.

I feels amazing.

Deidara sucks my tongue making my attention go back to the kiss.

I run my hands down his back, as far as I can reach, trying to hold him as close as possible.

My whole body is so extremely hot it seems like it's going to melt or explode any minute now. I have no idea where I get all this energy from. My chakra seems inexhaustible.

Another move around my cock makes me distracted again. But not so much to ponder about it too much. It just feel too good to do anything else than enjoying. Though I must admit it's far different form any other time.

Another muffed moan leaves my captured mouth. And this time I'm sure I hear Deidara moaning too.

I can feel his body moving against mine. He moves my arms, lying them on the table and holding them against the wooden surface.

I become more and more disorientated. My mind is still clouded.

A loud but muffed moan escaped Deidara and he parts his lips from mine.

Soon I can feel his shallow breath on my ear as he whispers, before moving up, to sitting position, I suppose.

"Now I know how you always felt… when I fucked you…"

My eyes fling open under the blindfold.

_I__s he…?_

I can't wait. I make an attempt to get rid of the fabric that covers my eyes, but his strong grip on my wrists stops me.

"What do you want to see, hmm?" he asks not stopping his movements.

Oh gods! My imagination is making me crazy.

"Please.." I start trying to focus. It's not easy though with such a wonderful friction around my dick. "Please.. aah.. I want to see you… Dei.."

"Why?" he asks breathing heavily.

"Ooh.. Because it feels so damn good… when you… nnh.."

"What?"

Why the hell is he doing it? Stop with these questions already.. Please. I'm beyond thinking about correct answers right now.

He still holds my hands though, so I'm trying to produce some coherent words.

"When you… areah.. riding me…"

His grip on my wrists loosens and I immediately take this chance to free one hand and rip off the blindfold.

The view that meets my eyes is beyond sexy.

Deidara on my lap, moving up and down with my dick up his ass. His body is covered with sweat, his face showing incredible pleasure. Eyes partly covered with eyelids, lips parted, and golden locks, still a bit wet, flowing down the toned torso, picking out well built muscles.

I could come right now.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply.

"What is it?... Don't you wanna look anymore…?"

I open my eyes again, a little bit calmer.

He smiles at me.

He's absolutely gorgeous. Amazingly sexy.

I can feel the pleasurable heat gathering closer and closer to my abdomen.

I can't hold myself any longer.

I gather my strength and move my body up to sitting position. My hands move to his buttocks, helping him move a bit.

He leans on my shoulder.

"Come for me… Sasori…" he whispers into my ear. "I want you to fill me up…"

I can feel my muscles clench. Deidara moves frantically fast, slamming his ass against my hips.

I do what he wants me to, shooting my load deep within him. His moves milking me completely.

A few thrusts later he meet me in the land of bliss. His muscles clamp around my cock incredibly tight, pulsing amazingly. Another wave of pleasure runs up my body.

I'm exhausted, but remain in the same position with my arms wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist.

He doesn't seem to mind, having his legs and arms encircling me as well.

I feel so warm inside. I wrap my arms around him a little tighter.

It feels so right. So good. Holding each other like this. I am not able to produce any logical thoughts right now. And I don't think like it's necessary. Only one though appears in my head, that if I could make any moment eternal, I'd choose this one.

Deidara finally moves his head, that was lying on my shoulder, and smirks.

"You still remain conscious…"

"Barely," I respond to that, lying my back on the table, a bit disappointed that it's impossible to make any moment last for ever.

"So…" he runs his fingers across my heart box.

"You got to be kidding me…"

I wouldn't have thought that I would ever disagree with him in that matter. But I really am at the verge of passing out. The day was a bit tiresome, after all.

We finally reach an agreement that it's high time to get some sleep. He is tired as well, I can see it, though he's trying to play tough.

Fortunately Deidara has already made the bed.

One bed. And not very big one either.

"I didn't know you trusted me that much, hmm," he says when we both are lying on our backs, waiting for dream to come.

At first I don't realize what he's talking about, due to my exhaustion, but it finally comes to me.

I give him a quick look, that should be a glare if I had more energy. That brat… I won't let him think like he sees right through me.

"You're my battle partner, of course I trust you. I couldn't cooperate with you if I didn't."

He looks at me for a minute, as if he is about to say something, but he remains silent. His eyes become… sad? Or maybe it's just tiredness.

"Yeah.." He rolls to his other side, his back to me. "'Night."

My eyes linger over the bare skin on is back covered by a few long blond strands.

He's so perfect. So warm.

I can feel the heat radiating form his body even though we're not touching.

It's… nice. So welcoming.

I can't believe I never noticed. Maybe that's because we've never slept in one bed before. It's become our routine; sex and then we both got back to our own rooms. Sleeping alone.

_So what if I trust you? Do I really? Was that a test with that knife?_

I finally get to the temptation and move closer, burying my face in the soft hair. I like his scent after our moments of passion. Vanilla, lemons, and musk.

My hand sneaks to his front.

"'Night," I reply.

In a minute I can feel his fingers entangling with mine. He moves my hand to his face and kiss my fingertips gently. For a moment I feel like withdrawing them, but I don't. I can feel his lips curve into a small smile as I snuggle a bit more into his back.

I could get used to it…

* * *

**AN:** **Well… I think this is it… No more drugs, dears ;)**

**Thank you all who read, review****ed and faved this fic :* You're the main reason for it to be longer than a one-shot it supposed to be at the beginning ^^**


End file.
